Three's Company
by Shadows Underground
Summary: A BS fic involving a Blake, Ash, and Jayden threesome. Oh yeah, it's slash, just in case you didn't figure it out.


So I was this fucking close to leaving this fandom completely due to all this nauseating fucking Jayden het; however, I did mention a threesome some time ago and figured I'd follow through. Note: I began writing this a while ago and didn't finish the last few paragraphs because I'm lazy, and of course in that time someone else posted a threesome... So I was really discouraged from posting this because it would look like plagiarism. But I eventually just said fuck it and decided to post this awful, out of character PWP, under the pretense that maybe _someone_ will enjoy it... Haha, yeah. Right, okay. Well I apologize for this example of laziness. Eh.

* * *

**Three's Company**

Talking Ash into gangbanging Jayden hadn't been difficult. A subtle hint dropped about how good Jayden was in bed, a bit of quiet consorting, and curiosity took care of the rest.

Talking Jayden into letting two men take turns on his ass had taken more effort. He had protested rather loudly, but Blake eventually managed to convince him. True, part of "convincing" him involved brutal sex and threats of certain pictures and videos of them making their way to his superiors, but the important thing was that Ash was in.

And so it was that Jayden found himself lying on Blake's bed, Blake perched above his head and pinning his wrists down so that Ash could strip him. As usual, his breath became light at the touch of another man's fingers upon his body, removing the clothing that served as protective barriers against the men who leered at him. Ash got his shirt open, pausing to inspect his body, to touch it tentatively, until a look from Blake encouraged him to move downward.

Jayden held his breath as his clothes slid down his legs, his wrists still captive in Blake's firm grip. Ash, glancing over him, seemed unsure of how to proceed, looking up at Blake.

"Do whatever you want to him," Blake said, nodding once, shortly.

Ash leaned over him, slowly biting into his neck, tasting the beginning of a moan. Jayden laid still beneath Ash's still clothed body—did it give these two pleasure to see him naked and helpless while they still had the dignity of clothing?—feeling Ash's teeth trail down to his collarbone.

When Ash disconnected with Jayden's reddened skin, Blake told him, "You can take his mouth, too. He's actually good at that." At which point Jayden blushed, but Ash shook his head. He didn't want Jayden in that way—this didn't need to mean anything more than carnal pleasure.

Blake shrugged, releasing Jayden's wrists and saying lowly into his ear, "Do your thing."

Jayden proceeded to open Ash's shirt, assisting him in pulling it off his shoulders. As Ash took care of his pants by himself, Jayden reached up and pulled on Blake's tie, using it to pull Blake down toward him and meet his lips in an upside-down kiss, which, Ash noted, worked surprisingly well between the two of them, their tongues dancing lazily around each other. Blake's hand made its way onto Jayden's stomach, stroking there gently. It was funny how despite his constant abuse of Jayden, the young FBI agent could somehow manage to bring out the best in him.

Eyes closed, Jayden moaned into his mouth, his hands reaching up and his fingers threading into Blake's short hair. They kissed passionately, a lover's kiss, coming apart breathless and gazing into each other's eyes.

Ash couldn't believe it—couldn't imagine these two being romantically involved. He _could_ imagine Blake tying Jayden up and savagely taking advantage of him. Candlelit dinners and dates seemed out of character for both of them, Blake especially.

He cleared his throat and said, "Are you finished?"

Jayden glared at him; Blake smirked. "Do what you want to him," Blake said.

Ash pressed two fingers to Jayden's lips. The lips parted, taking Ash's fingers in, sucking gently and lathering them with his spit. He removed his fingers and relocated them to Jayden's entrance, fingering him and pushing them inside.

"I have real lubricant, you know," Jayden said over a moan; Ash nudged his legs farther apart.

"Do you make a habit of this, Jayden?" Ash said, brushing his nails against the walls.

"I don't make a habit of threesomes," Jayden replied, helping Blake pull the shirt Ash had opened the rest of the way off.

"It's better with less lube," Blake said. "You perform better when you're in pain."

"You are such an asshole," Jayden said, but Ash noticed that it was said affectionately, not at all like their shouting matches that took place at the station. Just how long had these two been involved?

A harsh, partially intentional jerk of Ash's fingers caused Jayden to yelp, shooting Ash a dirty look. Ash pulled his fingers out, pushing Jayden's legs aside. Jayden glanced up at Blake as Ash lined himself up with Jayden's entrance.

"You want out of your clothes? Watching Ash fuck me will get you pretty hot." He grinned at Blake. "I could give you a hand job while we do it."

"Aren't you a good boy." Blake took Jayden's hand; raising it to his lips, he kissed the fingers. "I'll be okay."

Jayden cried out and gripped Blake's hand as Ash penetrated him, taking little care to spare Jayden pain—according to Blake, the slut could take it. As he grew accustomed to the sensation of screwing Jayden, Ash sped up and grew harsher, attempting to force screams from Jayden's throat, and Blake transferred his grip to Jayden's wrists, restraining him.

Jayden was relatively well behaved as Ash banged him into the bed, moaning at all the right times and arching into him. Yet some element of his performance seemed robotic, like a well-practiced routine that nonetheless could never feign authenticity. Nothing that Ash did to him to try to garner a surprised reaction worked—no matter how brutal he was or how gentle he was, his attempts to be unpredictable had little effect. He finished his session with Jayden more frustrated than sated.

Jayden gave the standard groan when Ash pulled out of him. Blake let go of his wrists and put his hands on Jayden's waist, pulling Jayden toward him and sitting him up, only to get him on his knees and bend him over.

Blake, freeing his aching member at last, wasted no time in penetrating Jayden. On all fours, Jayden was a deliciously wanton sight, but Ash's attention was drawn to the act itself.

Blake was fucking Jayden to a rough rhythm, his toil unhindered thanks to Ash's cum lubricating Jayden's entrance. What Ash noticed was that, with Blake, nothing Jayden did seemed unnatural. Blake wasn't doing anything that Ash hadn't, yet Jayden seemed eager now—eager to please, eager to be done unto. Ash frowned.

"Blake," Ash said, peering down at what he could see of Jayden's hot, flushed face, "how did this affair between the two of you begin?"

Looking up, Blake smiled and answered lightly, "I raped him."

Ash's eyes widened, his mouth started to open, but he didn't speak.

"I took him by force over and over again. I raped him until he said yes. Till he had no choice but to consent." Blake stroked the ass he was fucking and Jayden arched into the touch, looking over his shoulder at Blake and smiling.

"Eventually he couldn't help but admit it felt good, and since then he's begged for more."

"I don't beg," Jayden said, his indignity betrayed by the amusement in his eyes. He was silenced with a kiss.

Jayden moaned and arched when Blake came inside of him, and, Ash noticed, he was smiling.

Crawling forward a bit, Jayden looked up at Ash and said, "Which position do you want me in?"

Even though he felt grave, Ash replied, "Bend over the bed."

Jayden, with a seductive smile on his face, complied, lowering his legs off the bed and placing his feet on the floor. He was quickly covered by Ash, who grabbed his hips and lifted his ass into the air, manhandling him. Ash was inside before Jayden had a chance to speak.

The same robotic performance, like Ash was fucking a high-tech sex doll. He bit into Jayden's shoulder, heard him moan—but there was none of the eagerness, none of the compliance that Jayden awarded Blake. It was obvious that, to Jayden, fucking Blake was a reward and fucking Ash was a chore.

In a burst of frustrated anger more characteristic of Blake than of him, Ash pulled out harshly, unfinished, gripping the back of the gasping Jayden's neck and throwing him to the floor. Landing on his back, Jayden gave a small cry, and Ash once again was on him. Blake watched in mild interest.

Pinning Jayden's wrists on either side of him, Ash hissed in his face, "I'm getting tired of you acting like Blake is the fucking commander here, like fucking you is some sort of privilege." His grip on Jayden's wrists tightened, making the agent gasp. "You'll come to discover that I'm just as capable of bossing you around, Jayden."

His right hand released Jayden's wrist and gripped his hair, holding his head in place as Ash forced his lips over Jayden's.

Jayden's eyes widened noticeably, his body going limp, Ash forcing his tongue inside his mouth and showing no signs of letting him go. The way to convince Jayden to do something was by force, Ash discovered, and Jayden's free hand tentatively rested on Ash's shoulder. Jayden gradually complied, and the two made out on the floor, Blake smirking down at them.

Then Ash began fucking him again, positioned between Jayden's spread legs, which were wrapped around Ash's waist, mindless of the fact that it was not Blake with whom he was copulating.

Ash realized how beautiful Jayden was when he was offering himself in earnest, his arching back and parted lips inappropriately alluring. It was something Ash would never have noticed at the station—not in upright, professional FBI Agent Norman Jayden. A separate persona, it seemed, from the whore who laid under him now.

He came inside of Jayden, capturing his lips again when he did. Jayden arched against him, moaning into the kiss, sinking to the floor only when he had been completely filled yet again.

They stayed there, panting, watching each other. Gradually they noticed that Blake had joined them on the floor. Ash reluctantly moved off of Jayden, who made eye contact with Blake and softly said, "Carter."

Blake helped Jayden to his knees. Cum drained down the inside of Jayden's legs. Blake, one hand clamped down on Jayden's shoulder, reached between Jayden's legs with the other and stroked one finger through the viscous white fluid, gathering it on his fingertip. Reaching around Jayden, he pressed the finger to the younger man's lips, which parted, allowing the digit inside. Obediently, Jayden sucked the cum off his finger—a combination of Ash's, Blake's, and possibly his own.

Blake slowly withdrew his finger, his arm wrapping around Jayden and the hand settling on his waist in a sort of embrace. Kissing Jayden's neck, Blake said, "Let's give Ash a taste of just how good you are with your tongue."

Jayden gave a cry as Blake took both of his wrists swiftly, and, bending his elbows, forced his hands behind his head.

Blake's other hand tipped Jayden's chin up, and Ash, an onlooker until this point, stepped closer to Jayden, quickly becoming proficient at this game of abusing Jayden.

He pressed the tip of his member to Jayden's lips, and Jayden opened his mouth and allowed him inside. Ash pushed in softly at first, letting Jayden pleasure him orally, both of them gentle, but then the pace sped up, Ash thrusting into Jayden's mouth and Jayden struggling to continue sucking and licking him.

And while he was being fucked in the mouth, he felt Blake penetrate him from behind, his wrists still restrained in Blake's grip. Blake's other hand was on his hip, holding him in place as Blake shoved himself in deeper. Jayden moaned helplessly; his body rocked as he was penetrated by two men at the same time, his hips being thrust forward while his head was pushed back. He couldn't move, he could barely breathe…

Maybe it had been a good idea after all, this threesome.

Ash's member scraped against his tongue, slamming against the back of his throat as he desperately sucked at it; Blake's member pounded his prostate, taking no measures to preserve him. It was obvious that each of them was taking his own pleasure; he couldn't do them better service than if he were bound and gagged with a knife to his throat.

He moaned as they both came inside him, though he wanted to scream. Cum drained out of both his entrances, spilling onto his skin. They both pulled out of him, and Blake released his wrists. He began to fall to the floor, but they both caught him. He felt warm, encircled by their arms. They kissed his body on either side, Ash trailing down his throat, chest, and stomach, Blake kissing his nape and down his spine. He moaned beautifully for them, his hands on Ash's shoulders, attempting to arch against both of them.

"Wish you'd given my idea more thought?" Ash said and Jayden realized that he was speaking to Blake.

Jayden blushed. Ash's "idea" had been bondage, and whips, and anything that may have taken all of the pleasure from Jayden's experience and reduced him to a crying pain slut on the floor.

Blake chuckled. "Trust me, he's just as good without chains and leather." Jayden's blush grew hotter.

Upright once more, Ash looked at Jayden in the eye, at the innocent blue eyes staring back, and he leaned forward to press his lips to Jayden's in a chaste kiss.

They stayed together for a second and came apart.

Jayden licked his lips in a calculated, seemingly unconscious movement, moistening them and parting them in an open invitation.

They seized him again.

[-]

Rounds later they were on the bed again, Blake lying back with Jayden's face in his lap while Ash thrust in and out of Jayden. Propped up by the headboard, Blake petted Jayden gently, possessively.

"Good boy."

Jayden moaned whorishly around him, his hands on Blake's legs curling loosely into fists. He made those noises each time Ash sank into him, and Blake knew that his and Ash's impressive endurance was made possible only by Jayden's stunning performance.

Jayden's half-lidded eyes fell shut; he allowed Blake to cum down his throat and, lifting his face out of Blake's lap, murmured, "This is our last round."

Blake ran his fingers through Jayden's hair. "Who says that you get to make that call?"

Jayden closed his eyes and rested his head against Blake's thigh, sighing contentedly. "If you want me to be able to have sex with you tomorrow night, you probably shouldn't push me any farther…"

He moaned as Ash finished him off, and Blake smiled.

Ash pulled out of Jayden; the latter fell forward onto Blake, and Ash said, "You're not done already, are you Jayden?" He wore a smirk, and Jayden met his eyes.

Smiling, Jayden answered, "I like to leave time for pillow talk," and pushed himself up to lay next to Blake, snuggling against him in a way that was disconcertingly cute.

Accepting the unspoken invitation, Ash crawled up so that he was even with them and lay on the other side of Jayden, resting a hand on the side of Jayden's thigh. Within minutes, Jayden was asleep between them, dozing peacefully, nestled between their warmth.

After another minute during which he stared uninterrupted at Jayden's placid face, Ash said quietly, "Is there going to be a next time?"

Blake simply smiled, and without breaking his own gaze upon Jayden, he answered, "I wasn't able to keep my hands off of him. Why should I believe you'd be able to?"

A smile tugged at the corner of Ash's mouth. His fingers subconsciously began stroking the flesh beneath them. And after a while he drifted off and joined Jayden in slumber.

* * *

© Shadows Underground 2010


End file.
